DBX:Darth Vader Vs Esdeath
Description Star Wars Vs Akame Ga Kill, Who of this two cruel commanders is gonna win? The Dark Lord? Or the Ice commander? Jioto's576 Third DBX NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX!!!!! Battle Place:(Earth) Music Vader is walking through one of the corridors of his ship Darth Vader:'The ship is going to arrive... Right? '''Stormtrooper:'Yes sir we are nearby to a new possibly colony called "earth" 'Darth Vader:'Does'nt sound to interesting but look his form! Is full of water, excelent for our plan! In one beach of the beach Esdeath is fighting against one assasin and cut his head 'Esdeath:'You fool... Uhh? The ice commander looks at the sky and see a weird ship descending in the sea, inmediatly runs at it and stop when she looks Darth Vader walking with a lot of soldiers 'Esdeath:'Hey! You freak! Who are you!? Vader look at her 'Darth Vader:'I'm the new lord of this planet get on your knees! 'Esdeath:'I like to see you try it! A lot of AT-AT's descend from the ship 'Esdeath:'Prepare your self... '''HERE WE GO!!!!!!! Music Esdeath draws his sword and runs to Vader who is skeptical and simply puts his hand and levitate Esdeath throwing it from one side to another, angry Esdeath creates a few scans and throws them to Vader, the dark lord dodges but Esdeath flies and throws more giant scales that impact against Vader, the emperor then pulls out his T-FIGHTER Esdeath:'Jmmm interesting... I can create another too! Esdeath creates a giant Ice T-FIGHTER '''Darth Vader:'You impress me! But no too much! Both commanders rise and the one who seeks to attack first is Vader, Esdeath flies the T-FIGHTER ice and dodges without difficulty the missiles, Esdeath uses his Teigu freezing everything in its path, Vader notices the situation and takes course upwards and use force to whip Esdeath's T-FIGHTER 'Esdeath:'Which is your problem Dude!? 'Darth Vader:'Only one can survive now! The general descends by the shots of the dark lord, when it reaches the surface it creates giant ladders and Vader tries to hang it with force but it is capable of resisting it 'Darth Vader:'What!? How you can resist my enormous power!? 'Esdeath:'Impressive right? Vader furious rushes against Esdeath who eludes him and with the sword makes several cuts to the coat, Vader backs up and raises his T-FIGHTER throwing it to Esdeath who returns it freezing him but the dark lord takes advantage of the distraction to his laser lightsaber to cross him chest but Esdeath blocks it with the sword and returns it freezing the feet and drawing the sword to cross it Music The dark lord was in a deplorable situation but decides to act before and jumps strong throwing the sword to Esdeath who tries to freeze it but does not work and manages to hurt her in the arm 'Esdeath:'What?! How my teigu does'nt works?! 'Darth Vader:'Don't mess with my! Vader levitates Esdeath 'Darth Vader:'Pay for it! The dark lord takes his lightsaber and crosses Esdeath and the part in half... Vader walks victorious on the beach towards his colony DBX Winner Music This DBX Winner Is... ''Darth Vader!!!!!!!!!' Next Time... Category:Male VS Female Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Complete What-If? DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Jioto576